


Payback

by bashfulglowfly



Series: Memories and Blame [5]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Payback, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:23:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulglowfly/pseuds/bashfulglowfly
Summary: Mamoru has been waiting more than a lifetime to get his revenge.





	Payback

Mamoru made a small adjustment to the pillow behind his back then looked down at the sleeping face of his beloved Usagi.  She was just so perfect.  Beautiful, loving, clumsy, improving as a cook.  Perfect.

He looked out the window to the half Moon.  It still gave off enough light for him to see without turning on a lamp which would wake Usagi up.  He really didn’t want her knowing what he was about to do.

He took a deep breath and called forth his Golden Crystal.

It appeared in the palm of his hand.  Its golden light enhancing the moonlight coming through the window.

Mamoru stared into its depths and began to carefully go to work.  Now that he’d gotten the Shitennou to find the Senshi, he wanted to re-establish the old pathways of communication that they had shared with each other.

But he didn’t want his guardians to know that the pathways were working until he was ready.

Fortunately, the Senshi had them…occupied.  He was certain that the girls had told the Shitennou that he was alive and that they’d somehow bring the Shitennou to Mamoru’s attention, but they weren’t sure how Mamoru would react.  Minako had been the first to mention the Shitennou a few days ago and he made sure to scowl, stomp around and then refuse to talk.

Usagi had tried to talk to him but he shut her down gently.

After several minutes, he was certain that the old connections were re-established.

He sent the Crystal away and concentrated on his Shitennou.  They were all quite…busy…with the Senshi.  He wasn’t really surprised about Minako and Makoto, but Ami and Rei made his eyebrow rise.

The smile on his face would have given a supervillain pause.

He hadn’t done this in a lifetime, but he was ready.

“ ** _SHITENNOU!  REPORT!!_** ”

888888

Usagi woke up and rolled over to stare at her husband who was, for some reason, wide awake and snickering in a manner worthy of Minako at her most manic.  She glanced at the clock and groaned.

It was just after 1 a.m.

She squinted at her still snickering husband.  “What did you do?”

That stopped the snickering.  Thank the gods.  Because seeing Mamoru snicker like that was almost creepy.

He leaned down and kissed her.  “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“Well, you did.  What did you do?”

“Something I’ve been wanting to do for more than a lifetime.”  Mamoru smiled down into Usagi’s narrowed eyes.  “Remember how every single time we wanted to be alone with each other and my Shitennou would interrupt?”

“Yeah.  The girls did that too.”

“But they weren’t as bad as the guys.  Trust me.”  Mamoru ran his hand through her hair.  “The guys have found the girls and have started up their old relationships with them.”

Usagi’s eyes grew wide and she sat up in bed.  “By old relationships you mean the ‘do as I say, not as I do’ relationships?”

“ _Those_ relationships.”

“Bitches.”

Mamoru tsked her lightly and Usagi made a face at him.

“Okay, so what did you do?”

“I reconnected the old pathways then I told them to report.”

Usagi blinked.  “You told them to report?  That’s your payback?”

Mamoru grinned.  “Like I said, they’ve started up their old relationships with the girls.”

Then it dawned on Usagi.  “You told them to report while they were having sex with the girls?”  Mamoru nodded.  “You realize they’re coming here.”

“Yes.”

Usagi wanted to bang her head against the wall.  “They are coming HERE.  To REPORT.  And you have classes in the morning.”

Understanding dawned on Mamoru.  “Shit.  I should have waited until Friday to do this.”

“You think?” 

When Usagi had managed to become good at sarcasm, Mamoru didn’t know.  But his lovely bride was right.  He screwed up.

But, his lovely bride had her own trick up her sleeve.  Usagi summoned her Silver Crystal and when it appeared before her, she stared into its depths for a moment then it disappeared.

“What did you do?”

“Blocked the Senshi and the Shitennou from being able to enter this building until after 10 a.m. tomorrow.”  She smiled at him and flopped back down on her pillow.  “But regular people will be able to enter and exit.”

“Clever!”  Mamoru leaned down and kissed her.  “Oh!  I just thought of something else.  We better turn our phones to airplane mode.”

Usagi eyeballed him and picked up her phone from the nightstand as Mamoru did the same.  “Yeah, they’ll try to call once they find out they can’t come in.”

The royal pair shut down their phones, snuggled close together and fell asleep.

They never saw or heard the eight very unhappy people floating a meter away from their balcony trying to get their attention.


End file.
